Acompañame a estar solo
by JustBeMe
Summary: Todos extrañamos a alguien cuando se van de nuestro lado.   Él no es la excepción.


Locura que salió de la ducha :B

**Advertencia: **Los personajes son de nuestra querida Joanne y la canción pertenece a Ricardo Arjona.

* * *

><p>Era su pilar de estabilidad, quien lo había ayudado a superar aquello que tanto lo persiguió, toda su existencia, sin él, y a duras penas de su orgullo, no sabía vivir. Es que… ¿Cómo se olvida a un compañero de toda la vida? Se sentía irremediablemente culpable, él lo había empujado a aquél nefasto destino. Lo había condenado de por vida, a un pequeño niño el cual tenía toda su vida por delante, para vivir con sus padres. Pero él se lo había arrebatado. ¿Podía ser peor persona?<p>

_Acompáñame a estar solo  
>A purgarme los fantasmas<br>_

Cuando él le hacía falta, le extrañaba, sobre todo en aquel momento. En sus años de colegio, sentía un vacío cada vez que se debían separar cada vacación, cada uno a su casa, como es la regla de la sociedad. ¿Hasta cuándo, sería obligado a compartir con su hermano menor, juegos tontos, mientras que con él podría estar haciendo grandes bromas por cualquier lugar? Y sentía en su corazón que él lo extrañaba también. Y es que lo conocía tan bien, que estando a millas de distancia, lo sentía acompañándole, y eso le hacía sentir tan dichoso.

_A meternos en la cama sin tocarnos  
>Acompáñame al misterio<br>De no hacernos compañía_

_A dormir sin pretender que pase nada  
>Acompáñame a estar solo<em>

Cuando volvían al imponente castillo, se sentía completo, más bien, se sentía así desde que lo divisaba en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, aguardando por los siguientes meses, cargados de aventuras. Apenas se miraron a los ojos, se dijeron cuanta falta le había hecho el otro, cuan solitario había sido aquel largo verano, acompañados únicamente por la soledad y el aburrimiento, extrañándose de un forma ya obsesiva, deseando irrefrenablemente volver a dirigirse la palabra. Y mientras sus madres le recordaban a cada uno por separado cómo comportarse, sentían una calidez en su cuerpo, al saber que volverían a estar juntos.

_Acompáñame al silencio  
>De charlar sin las palabras<br>A saber que estás ahí y yo a tu lado  
>Acompáñame a lo absurdo de abrazarnos sin contacto<br>Tú en tu sitio yo en el mío  
>Como un ángel de la guarda<br>Acompáñame a estar solo  
><em>

Y es que jamás podría encontrar a alguien como él, que cuadre con su personalidad tan bien como solo lo podía hacer alguien de su talento, conocerlo tan perfectamente y se sentía como un elegido, por poder compartir su existencia con su mejor amigo. Sentía que era su otro yo, su mitad, la batería que lo ponía en marcha al despertar. Solo él era capaz de ubicarlo, de decirle "detente" y él lo haría. Solo por él se dejaba manipular, sólo por él, dejaba todo atrás y se servía a sus pies.

_Acompáñame  
>A decir sin las palabras<br>Lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel solo con esta soledad  
><em>

Sabía que en su naturaleza rebelde, desafiante y despreocupada, había lugar para un querer gigante, y solito se lo había ganado. Le costaba mucho decir _te quiero_ y con un pasado con el suyo, más todavía, en cambio, él se lo decía como si hablase del tiempo, natural. Había tenido muchas oportunidades de decírselo, pero no aprovecho ninguna. Lo tachó de _niñita_ y bajó a la sala común. Esperaba que no se enfadara, que apenas terminara de descender del piso superior, su _hermano _le volviera a sonreír. Y él lo hizo, lo hizo porque sabía cuánto lo controlaba el orgullo y así lo prefería, antes que lo ande abrazando y anunciándole a todo el colegio su cariño por aquel aficionado por el Quidditch.

Parecía que aquel compañero de cuarto que conoció en el tren, se quedaría con él para toda la vida. Recordó aquella vez que se había enfermado. Nadie lo cuidó tanto como él, velando por su salud, aunque al otro día tuviese que ir al colegio. Cada vez que su estómago le jugaba una mala pasada, él estaba acompañándole, corriendo el cabello de su cara, colocándole pañuelitos fríos, para aliviar su fiebre. En ningún momento lo adoró más que en aquél.

_Acompáñame  
>A quererte sin decirlo<br>A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz  
>A pensar en mí para vivir por ti<br>Acompáñame a estar solo_

Su pasado era oscuro y lo reconocía, pero juntos habían podido superarlo, le había dado un hogar, un hermano cómplice y querido, un _otro yo_ como siempre quiso. Y la vez de ser su fortaleza, era su debilidad. ¿Qué haría él sin su mejor amigo? Realmente se consideraba muy perdido y su vida no sería la misma. "Una basura sería mi vida, sin ti" le confesó una vez, cuando el alcohol les había borrado cualquier pudor y estaba a punto de quitarse los pantalones para comenzar a cantar alguna canción pop de aquella década y no lo hizo porque el sueño le venció._  
><em>

_Acompáñame a estar solo  
>Para calibrar mis miedos<br>Para envenenar de a poco mis recuerdos  
>Para quererme un poquito<br>Y así quererte como quiero  
>Para desintoxicarme del pasado<br>Acompáñame a estar solo_

Ahora, en Azkaban, solo podía pensar cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto su vida se había oscurecido desde que él se había ausentado de ella. Había noches en las que soñaba con él y recordaba sus momentos de éxito en Hogwarts. Lo sentía tan real, cerca de él y lo alejaba de aquel infierno que se situaba en aquella cárcel mágica. Sintió un beso en la frente, aquellos besos fraternales que él le regalaba cuando estaba enfermo. El estar solo lo desesperaba, Pero no era soledad de carencia de personas, era carencia de él. Maldición, no quería a nadie más que a él. Le importaba un rábano lo que fuere, porque nada valía la pena sin él, sin su hermano, sin su amigo, sin su compañero ideal de bromas. Porque cuando una vida es compartida, es difícil dejarla, difícil aceptar que hay que continuar dejando todo atrás. _  
><em>

_Y si se apagan las luces  
>Y si se enciende el infierno<br>Y si me siento perdido  
>Sé que tú estarás conmigo<br>Con un beso de rescate  
>Acompáñame a estar solo<em>

Y la dura verdad que Sirius Orión Black debía afrontar es que no puede vivir sin él, no sin James Charlus Potter. Se limpió una lágrima y cerró los ojos para centrarse en su memoria, donde James estaba a su lado.

* * *

><p>El botoncito de review es liindo (: Déjen un lindo review<p> 


End file.
